


In the Trauma Room

by pairatime



Series: A Cop and his Boy [2]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bosco get’s hurt on the job and Jimmy stops by the Trauma Room to see if his Dom needs anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Trauma Room

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story turned out to be neither the porn nor the plot fic I was expecting. But since tomorrow is the due date and I’m not going to have any time to work on it after tonight here it is. And if anyone can’t see Bosco as a Dom watch the last 10 minutes of Patterns (01X03), he has it in him to take control; it just doesn’t come out often.

Jimmy was going to kill Bosco.

How many times was his damned cop going to run into fires, race after gun wielding killers or try and tackle guys three times his size? Jimmy had to stop himself for a moment outside the door to the trauma room and take a breath before pushing it open and walked inside.

The moment he saw Bosco just sitting on the examination table writing something in his little notebook, awake and mostly whole, he felt a tightness fade from his chest and arms, everything just felt better, his shoulders dropped a little as the unconscious burden of worry lifted from him. And then he had his normally reaction to being around his Dom. 

His pants became way too tight in a completely different way than his chest had been a moment before. His thoughts stopped scattering in a dozen different directions and he just zeroed in on Bosco, everything else just being put on hold for now. No one else had ever been able to do that to him by just being there. Of course he’d never had a Dom for more than a few hours or a weekend before either so maybe it wasn’t something about Bosco, but then maybe it was.

“Damn Bosco, don’t they teach you cops anything, even I know not to chase after someone wielding a sword,” He joked as he made his way over to Bosco’s side taking in how his Dom looked.

Bosco’s black police shirt was cut away exposing his right shoulder which was covered with white bandage, the rest of the shirt and even his pants had spots of dark red that were barely visible on the dark blue.

“Please, it wasn’t a sword it was a piece of rebar, wasn’t even sharp the wop bastard just got lucky,” Bosco complained as he dropped his notebook at his side before looking at Jimmy. “And what are you doing here? How’d you even know I was here?” he demanded.

“Faith called me, told me what happened, and I thought you might need a ride home and since I just got for off for the next two days…but if you’d rather I can go-” Jimmy said as flashed a smile and took a step back toward the door. He didn’t want to leave but he honestly wasn’t sure if Bosco would want him around, this was the first time the either of them had been hurt since their dynamic had changed, hell since they had a dynamic.

“Freeze Doherty,” Bosco ordered as he jumped off the table and stood next to his firefighter. “I didn’t say you could leave James.”

And if Bosco’s voice hadn’t sent a shiver through his body the use of his proper first name would have. No one called him that anymore, not even his mother. Nothing put him in his place faster and somehow Bosco knew it.

“No you didn’t Sir,” Jimmy said as he looked down at Bosco fighting the urge to saying, do, anything else. He shouldn’t have said sir, not when anyone could walk in on them, they had set rules about that when this started.

“Damn right I didn’t bucket boy,” Bosco said, stressing the last word more then he normally would have, “The nurse is getting a doctor to clear me but it’s that old guy that wants to wait for all the tests to come back so I was getting bored.”

“We can’t have that now, can we?” Jimmy answered back as he reached out with one hand to brush Bosco’s groin.

“You know better than that,” Bosco said as he grabbed Jimmy’s hand by the wrist with his good hand, “You have to ask permission first.” He added with a sly grin as he held back the larger man’s arm.

Jimmy felt the heat coming from Bosco; he could almost feel the other man’s groin, key word almost. He pushed his hand closer but he couldn’t get close enough, they were too close and he couldn’t use his larger size, something Bosco always seemed to plan for. “Please,” he said at last giving in.

Bosco just grinned wider as he pulled Jimmy’s hand forward, using it to cup his groin.

But getting closer, being able to feel the pulse of his Dom’s cock under his hand, only made Jimmy want to be even closer so when Bosco ran his hand along Jimmy’s arm to his shoulder then neck to pull him down he didn’t fight it. 

He sank to his knees willingly as he unzipped Bosco’s pants and smirked at the lack of underwear when Bosco’s hard dick reached out from inside the dark fabric. He barely managed to keep himself from just going for it straight away but he stopped himself and looked up at Bosco. Waiting, for the moment at least. 

Bosco didn’t keep him waiting as he used him hand to guide Jimmy’s mouth closer to his cock. Bosco let out a soft groan as he felt warmth engulf his cock as Jimmy put his skills to work.

Jimmy loved the feeling of Bosco’s fingers in his hair, he loved the way Bosco kept control of the pace no matter how much Jimmy tried to push it and set it himself, Bosco would hold him close forcing him to focus on using his tongue to explore every vein and curve of his cock only to then pull Jimmy away and making him lick and nibble at Bosco’s foreskin.

Jimmy loved it; he could just lose himself in the feeling. So much so he didn’t even hear the voices coming from down the hall. But luckily Bosco wasn’t so lost in his pleasure.


End file.
